BTS : Larmes du ciel
by jaysher
Summary: Le groupe vient tout juste de rentrer au dortoir que déjà, V ressent le besoin de s'isoler dehors. Une fois seul, le garçon est en proie à d'étranges pensées et il tente de se contrôler au mieux lorsque la cause de son trouble arrive à son tour.


Larmes du ciel.

Le soleil s'est fait remarquer de son absence aujourd'hui. Des nuages gris n'ont cessé de défiler dans le ciel et bien sûr, de la pluie s'est abattue à de nombreuses reprises. En plus de cela, un vent plutôt frais n'a cessé de souffler et c'est sous ce temps que les membres du groupe BTS ont regagné leur dortoir. Toute leur journée a été comblé par l'enregistrement du nouvel album et depuis quelques jours, les garçons n'ont pas un seul moment de répit, à part le dimanche. Lors de ce jour qui est désormais attendu comme une véritable libération, les artistes en profitent pour se reposer pleinement.

Alors que ses camarades semblent ravis d'avoir regagné leur abri pour le restant de cette déprimante journée, V décide de s'isoler un peu. Il ne lui faut pas très longtemps pour regagner l'extérieur et la traversée du dortoir n'a éveillé aucune curiosité chez l'un de ses partenaires de scène. C'est préférable dans un sens car le jeune homme n'avait pas préparé d'excuse à balancer dès la première occasion. Tandis que la porte d'entrée se referme derrière lui, V s'avance un peu et lève les yeux vers le ciel. L'extérieur est plutôt calme si ce n'est ces gouttes de pluie qui continuent de tomber.

Les yeux brillants, le garçon se retient pour ne pas pleurer et s'en veut d'agir de cette façon. Il ne méritait pas cette douloureuse épreuve et il aimerait trouver un moyen pour s'en débarrasser. Néanmoins, un visage ne cesse d'apparaître dans son esprit et à chacune de ses apparitions, la peine redouble d'intensité. Il a tellement peur de perdre en réputation que le silence lui est imposé volontairement. Alors que son visage se baisse pour l'aider à évacuer les larmes qui coulent désormais sur ses joues, le blondinet décide de ne plus se retenir.

Même si ses sanglots sont silencieux, l'homme n'entend pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se referme, V se redresse vivement et tente de se contrôler pour ne rien laisser paraître. Une fois bien droit sur ses jambes, il s'essuie les larmes du revers de son bras droit et songe à une situation qui l'avait fait marrer en début d'après-midi. Ses efforts sont récompensés car celui qui vient se placer à ses côtés ne se doute de rien en lui posant cette question.

« Toi aussi tu avais besoin de respirer un bon bol d'air ? »

Reconnaissant la voix, V se garde de tourner son visage et se contente juste de répondre. Toutefois, avant de se lancer dans cet exercice, il demande à une quelconque déité de se montrer bienveillante. Si cette prière est exaucée, celui qui se tient près de lui ne se posera pas de questions. Ainsi, le moment se déroulera beaucoup plus facilement et l'artiste pourra de nouveau se retrouver seul.

« Oui. »

Au loin, le sifflement d'un train se fait entendre tandis que Jin regarde le ciel à son tour. Tout en inspirant un grand coup, le second artiste estime que ce type de temps est propice à des tentatives de rapprochement. S'il ne fait pas le premier pas, quelque chose lui dit qu'il pourrait le regretter toute sa vie. Se tournant rapidement vers V, Jin prend son courage à deux mains et ne tourne pas autour du pot.

« V, j'ai besoin de te parler.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux discuter avec toi. Pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre cette question, V ne sait s'il doit y répondre. Est-ce que Jin aurait compris les sentiments qui l'animent lorsque celui-ci fait l'honneur de sa présence ? Si c'est le cas, il doit tout nier en bloc car sinon, ses craintes risquent de se produire et ça, le blond ne le permettra pas.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se contente-t-il de lui répondre.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un con s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me traites comme un paria ?

\- Je ne te traite pas comme un paria, la preuve, on discute là. »

Jin roule des yeux suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il n'aime pas lorsque V lui ment et c'est la seule façon que le brun a trouvé pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne marche pas.

« Arrête de faire ça ! Lui dit celui aux cheveux clairs.

\- Comme toi tu cesseras de te comporter comme un crétin !

\- Hé ! Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me défoncer ? Ben vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, dit-il en s'approchant de V. Et puis de toute manière, c'est ce que tu désires non ? Me défoncer ? »

A cet instant, V tourne sa tête sur sa gauche afin de regarder le gravier qui recouvre le sol de la propriété. Des larmes refont leur apparition et Jin commence à se demander s'il y est pour quelque chose. Si cela se trouve, V est dans une mauvaise période en ce moment et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il l'esquive . D'une voix beaucoup plus calme, le brun le questionne.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe V, dis-moi ?

\- Mieux vaut que tu n'en saches rien mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas toi qui as fait quelque chose. »

Tandis que les larmes de V redoublent, Jin reste là et le regarde. Il aimerait tellement lui venir en l'aide mais son ami ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Est-ce qu'il doit encore le bousculer comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure ou la méditation d'une autre option est plus sage ? Quelques secondes plus tard, le blondinet parvient à se ressaisir et se tourne complètement vers la cour. De son côté, Jin ne sait plus quoi faire mais tente une dernière approche.

« S'il te plaît V, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? J'en souffre que tu m'évites.

\- N'exagère pas.

\- Arrête de croire que je prêche le faux pour savoir le vrai. Je veux vraiment t'aider car tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je n'aime pas te savoir comme ça.

\- Je compte beaucoup pour toi ? »

Lorsqu'il pose cette question, V le fait en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son camarade pouvait prononcer de tels mots. C'est exactement le genre de phrase dont il a besoin d'entendre, surtout en ce moment, surtout de sa bouche.

« Oui. Je ne voulais pas te le dire car j'avais peur que tu te moques de moi si je te le disais.

\- Mais non, au contraire, je trouve cela très gentil.

\- Ha oui ? »

Se contentant de hocher positivement de la tête, V se tourne vers Jin cette fois et a l'impression que la discussion s'apprête à devenir vraiment intéressante. Reste à savoir ce que va sortir de cette jolie bouche qu'il ne va pas cesser de fixer à la moindre occasion.

« Si j'avais su, je serais venu te le dire de suite.

\- Oui et la situation que je vis actuellement serait survenue bien plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Oui. »

Ne sachant de quelle façon s'apprête à réagir Jin, V se dit qu'il lui doit au moins la vérité. Toutefois, avant de lui révéler, il prend soin de s'éloigner de lui et peu de temps après, voilà que le blondinet se retrouve sous la pluie. Cette dernière redouble encore et il ne faut pas plusieurs minutes à celle-ci pour que V se retrouve mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Là, l'homme fait face à son ami et prend son courage à deux mains.

« Je t'esquive parce que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Voilà. Maintenant que c'est dit, plus possible de faire marche arrière sauf si Jin n'a rien entendu à cause de la pluie qui continue de tomber. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce dernier, qui n'a pas bougé d'un seul centimètre, n'ose en croire ses oreilles. Les mots qu'il attendait depuis fort longtemps viennent tout juste d'être prononcés et sur le coup, il ignore comment il doit réagir. Sauter sur V et lui prouver son affection ? Non.

La porte du dortoir risquerait de s'ouvrir sur l'un des garçons du groupe et cela pourrait provoquer de graves conséquences. Tranquillement, Jin quitte l'endroit où il se situait afin de rejoindre l'homme. Dès qu'il se tient devant lui, tandis que le vent et la pluie frappent son visage, Jin sourit tendrement.

« Je dois te dégoûter, lui dit V.

\- Du tout car dans ce cas, je suis dégoûtant moi aussi.

\- Hein ? »

V ouvre les yeux en grand et n'a pas le temps de s'étonner davantage que les lèvres de Jin se déposent sur les siennes. Quand le baiser cesse, l'homme aux cheveux clairs ouvre lentement les paupières afin de se convaincre que cet échange a bien eu lieu. A quelques centimètres de lui se tient son ami et celui-ci se montre ravi suite à ce qui vient de se passer.

« En fait, nos sentiments sont partagés ? Cherche à savoir V de peur d'avoir mal compris.

\- Oui. »

Un joli sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du plus jeune du duo. Soudain, Jin fouille dans les poches de son blouson noir et se montre étonné par ce qu'il vient de toucher. Lorsqu'il sort ses trouvailles à la lumière du réverbère, l'artiste est surpris par ce qu'il tient dans ses mains.

« Tu veux un caramel ? Propose-t-il à son soupirant.

\- Ne me dis pas que j'ai une haleine qui fouette ?

\- Bien sûr que non. » Lui répond Jin tout en rigolant.

La gourmandise passe alors des mains de Jin à celles de V. Une fois que le bonbon a été déballé de son papier, le voilà qu'il disparaît dans la bouche du plus vieux des deux garçons. Toutefois, le caramel est tout sauf mou et l'homme se met à grimacer lors de ses tentatives pour mordre le bonbon. Ces expressions amusent le brun qui peine à garder le contrôle et se met à rigoler très vite. Alors que V continue de se battre avec ce qui se trouve dans sa bouche, Jin s'éloigne un peu de lui et regarde le ciel qui poursuit la libération de sa pluie.

« On devrait peut-être se remettre à l'abri, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Que c'est une bonne idée. »

Aussitôt, le duo va se réfugier devant la porte d'entrée de la résidence et maintenant qu'ils sont abrités sous l'auvent de métal qui se trouve au-dessus de leur tête, ils vont pouvoir parler tranquillement. Toutefois, la pluie rend Jin un tantinet romantique et le voilà qu'il s'adresse à V sans la moindre retenue.

« On a perdu beaucoup de temps à ne pas s'avouer ce que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Oui mais maintenant qu'on s'est montré honnête, peut-être que nous serons assez intelligents pour tenter de le rattraper. Par contre, j'espère que tu vas te montrer discret lorsque nous serons avec les autres.

\- Bien sûr. Je tiens trop à ma carrière pour la fragiliser à la moindre occasion. »

V est soulagé. Jin partage ses idées au sujet de leurs carrières respectives et ils vont devoir discuter de leur avenir ensemble. Même si leur histoire sentimentale vient tout juste de commencer, le couple va devoir se montrer malin pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez leurs petits camarades. Cependant, le besoin de se rapprocher et de se toucher risque de se faire sentir dans les jours à venir et c'est lors de ces moments que la situation peut très vite s'aggraver.

« Tu t'imagines bien que nous allons devoir discuter au sujet des précautions à prendre ? Commence V.

\- Oui mais pas ce soir si cela ne te dérange pas. J'aimerais profiter pleinement de cette première nuit avec toi et je suis prêt à rester dehors toute la nuit s'il le faut. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds comprend parfaitement ce besoin qu'exprime son soupirant. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'ils ont perdu un temps fou à se tourner autour, sans le savoir. Maintenant que leurs sentiments ont su se dévoiler, normal qu'ils veuillent rester un peu ensemble, à l'abri des regards des autres garçons du groupe. Tout à coup, Jin semble se concentrer et regarde autour d'eux. Il vient de se rendre compte que la pluie ne tombe plus aussi fort que tout à l'heure et cette constatation lui fait grandement plaisir.

« Tu es courageux ? Finit-il par demander à son ami.

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Cela te dirait qu'on se trouve des arbres contre lesquels on pourrait s'embrasser ?

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on se fasse griller par les autres ?

\- Sous l'ombre des feuillages, il fait nuit noir. S'ils arrivent à nous voir, c'est qu'ils sont sacrément balèzes. »

Bien décidé à se réserver un moment tendre avec celui qui se situe à proximité, Jin ne tarde pas à s'avancer sur le gravillon du sentier. Hésitant sur le moment, V se laisse attendrir par les intentions de son compagnon et se presse de le rejoindre. Là encore, le garçon prie en silence. Il a tellement attendu ce type d'instant qu'il ne souhaite pas le voir briser par une quelconque intervention. Après avoir traversé la bande de pierre qui constitue l'une des allées de la propriété, les deux garçons évoluent désormais sur un carré de pelouse.

Les amoureux se déplacent à grande vitesse afin de ne pas être trop mouillé par la pluie qui continue de tomber et arrivent sous l'ombre de trois grands chênes. Maintenant qu'ils sont dissimulés correctement, V ne tarde pas et s'approche de Jin. Une main sur la base de son dos et voilà que le brun se retrouve plaqué contre le second artiste. Suite à cette attitude, l'homme s'amuse.

« On dirait que mon idée te plaît finalement ?

\- Et je suis même prêt à te le montrer. »

Séduit par cette proposition alléchante, Jin cède sous la pulsion et embrasse V tout en posant ses mains sur la ceinture de ce dernier. Ce baiser se fait plus long que le premier puisque rien n'entrave ce délicieux instant. Quand leur visage s'éloigne, l'un des deux prend quelques secondes pour se montrer un peu plus bavard.

« Je tiens à toi. »

Alors qu'une réponse était espérée, celui qui vient de parler est réduit au silence par un second baiser. Cette fois, la langue de l'autre se glisse dans sa bouche et parvient à trouver la sienne avec facilité. Les salives ne tardent pas à se mélanger et cet échange ne semble déranger nullement ses deux principaux acteurs, bien au contraire.

Tout à coup, un bruit en provenance de la porte d'entrée du dortoir se fait entendre. Aussitôt, le duo cesse de s'embrasser et chacun s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Par contre, même s'ils sont séparés, les deux garçons se comportent de la même façon en dirigeant leur regard vers l'issue. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur SUGA qui hésite à sortir à cause du temps qu'il fait dehors. Tandis que ses yeux passent en revue l'environnement qui l'entoure, une voix masculine en provenance de l'intérieur du bâtiment se fait entendre.

« Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas où ils sont mais pas dehors en tout cas ?

\- Tu es sérieux ? Il m'avait semblé avoir vu V sortir tout à l'heure.

\- Tes yeux sont pourris, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Je vais te faire voir s'ils sont pourris. »

Suite à cette menace, SUGA rentre à l'intérieur afin de se chamailler joyeusement avec celui qui vient de lui tenir ces propos. Là, Jin ressent le besoin d'exprimer une petite anecdote histoire de détendre un peu l'air.

« SUGA alias monsieur qui a peur de mon livre de chevet. »

V participe volontiers à la conversation car il sait facilement de quoi veut parler Jin. Comme le garçon aux cheveux clairs était présent lors de cette histoire, ce dernier décide de discuter avec son petit ami.

« Tu dis ça suite au fameux soir où tu as lu le chasseur et les larmes du ciel ?

\- Oui et il faut croire que les histoires d'horreur ont le don de nous le mettre mal à l'aise. »

Maintenant que les lieux sont redevenus calmes, V et Jin s'accordent un certain temps avant de s'approcher doucement l'un de l'autre. Ensuite, ils retournent à leur occupation première et désormais, les baisers s'enchaînent. Tantôt ils sont innocents et parfois, un peu plus coquin. Sur le coup, V commence à regretter de ne pas être ailleurs que sous ces arbres. Il aurait aimé être dans un endroit clos, bien au chaud et être sûr qu'ils ne seront pas dérangés. Avec ce genre de pensées en tête, l'artiste reconnaît volontiers qu'il ne se serait pas contenté de quelques baisers.

Toutefois, est-ce que Jin aurait accepté ses avances ? Bizarrement, il faut croire que ce dernier partage ce même type de pensées car le voilà qu'il pose une question après un nouvel échange affectif.

« Tu crois que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Cela te dérange que je te caresse le torse pendant que je t'embrasse ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre vocalement, V attrape les mains de son compagnon et les glisse sous le tissu de son sweat. Sous leur contact, l'homme ne cesse de frémir mais au lieu de fuir ces gestes, il se montre plutôt demandeur. Encouragé, Jin lève ses mains un peu plus haut et voilà que ses index caressent les tétons du blondinet. Bien entendu, ces caresses émoustillent l'homme qui tente de contrôler ses pulsions.

« Arrête Jin, je vais te sauter dessus.

\- Je suis curieux de voir ça. »

Sans quémander la moindre permission, V glisse l'une de ses mains dans le pantalon de son petit ami. Ses doigts poursuivent sous le tissu du sous-vêtement et ne tardent pas à s'enfermer autour d'un organe qui se montre particulièrement appétissant et solliciteur.


End file.
